Surprises in the snow
by Sairs
Summary: What happens when a surprise snowstorm leaves the Hellmouth covered in a white.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB. I've just borrowed them.

* * *

><p>Willow drew back the curtains and gasped with shock at the sight which welcomed her. Everywhere was covered with a blanket of pure white snow. Sunnydale University Campus looked like the scene from a quaint Christmas card. Snow in Sunnydale was rare, although Willow had witnessed it once before two Christmases ago.<p>

Willow smiled to herself. She had always thought that snow was special. The last time it had snowed, Angel had been saved from death by sunlight. She wondered what would happen today. She hoped that whatever it was it would have a happy ending.

The peace of the morning was disrupted by the sound of Buffy's radio switching on. Patsy Cline singing "You belong to me" drifted around the room.

Buffy rolled over, groaning and tapped her radio, returning the room to silence.

"Morning," Willow said cheerfully.

"Morning! It can't be. I didn't finish patrol until late and now I wake up to the radio, with happy cheery songs." Buffy mumbled from beneath the duvet.

"And a rather different morning it is too. Everywhere is covered with snow."

"Snow?" Buffy asked, sounding only mildly interested.

"You know; white, fluffy and very cold."

"I must be dreaming, I thought you just described snow. Snow that falls in colder areas, like New York and Chicago. Definitely not in California."

"I did. The weather must have gotten a little confused, because we definitely have snow!"

"Oh, just what I needed on top of everything else. Snow. Why does the Hellmouth hate me so much?"

"Because you are the chosen one, the one girl in her generation who will fight for good over evil," Willow teased.

"But snow! Couldn't it have kept to the usual glorious sunshine? It makes dusting vamps so much easier if they're confined to night time escapades."

"Just enjoy the fact that we've got snow. There's enough out there to build a snowman, make snow angels, throw snowballs," Willow listed enthusiastically.

"But it's cold and wet, both of which I do not appreciate."

"That's part of the fun of having snow, you get cold and wet and then you warm up."

"Depends who you're warming up with!" Buffy teased, her head finally appearing from under the duvet. Her sparkling blue eyes glinting with mischief as she watched her friend's face change to a deep red with embarrassment.

"Well. . .er. . I don't know what you're suggesting!" Willow replied indignantly.

"You know very well. You, Xander a little snow, get all wet; have to warm up slowly in front of the fan heater in Xander's basement!" Buffy grinned as she spoke, enjoying teasing her friend.

"Xander doesn't own a fan heater." Willow tried to defend herself, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of snuggling up with Xander. They didn't need a fan heater, snuggling would be enough.

"He may not own a fan heater, but from the look on your face I've planted a seed of hope!" she smiled. "Maybe I'll pop out to the hardware store and purchase one for you!"

"I don't think that's necessary. Anyway with classes today I don't think there will be time for playing in the snow. Xander has a paper to write on the Spanish Inquisition for his makeup exams, so I don't think he'll have the time."

"Oh," Buffy said dejectedly. "I was hoping for a little action to keep me from noticing that I don't have anyone to snuggle up and get warm with."

"What about Riley?" Willow asked, aware that her friend was feeling a little like a third wheel.

"He needs time to think. To think whether dating a Slayer could affect his extracurricular activities."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Well if it isn't meant to happen, then it isn't. As they say, there are plenty more fish in the sea." Buffy smiled. She didn't want to upset her friend with her problems.

"Yeah, he'll come round. At least you didn't have to wait sixteen years for the person you love to wake up and notice that he loves you too."

"What can I say? You have the patience of a saint. But he's worth the wait, isn't he?"

Willow's face filled with a dreamy look as she thought of Xander, "Hmm, definitely," her green eyes glistening with happiness.

"I'm pleased you guys finally got it together, you were beginning to drive me mad with anticipation. It was like living in an evil sit-com, you both had more near misses than anyone else I know. I thought you'd finally cracked it at Homecoming, but then you're consciences got the better of you. But hey, you're both in with a chance of a happy ending, although living on a Hellmouth might not make it easy."

"You'll get one too," Willow assured her friend.

"I turn twenty in six days. My history of relationships isn't exactly a good one. A doomed love affair with a vampire and a one nightstand with Parker; and Riley."

"Well, Riley has potential."

"Potential for dumping me and making me an unhappy slayer yet again?"

"Think positively. You didn't think you'd do well in your S. and look at the score you got. If Riley's not the man for you, then so be it. But I know you'll find the man of your dreams. It might just take you a little longer than me."

"I don't think I can wait sixteen years!"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Buffy!" she giggled, pleased that her friend still had a sense of humour.

"Anyway, now that you've woken me, I think I'll prepare for a cold day on the Hellmouth."

"Better be prepared for the worst the weather can throw at you; or any passing snowballs that might miss their targets!"

"You know just how to cheer me up!"

"I try my best! Someone has to try and fill in Xander's shoes when he's not around."

"And you fill them so well!"

* * *

><p>Willow grabbed her book bag from the chair and called back to Buffy, who was desperately sorting through her wardrobe in search of warm clothing. "I'll see you after class."<p>

"Ok," Buffy's reply muffled by the contents of her wardrobe.

Willow turned and opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Xander stood before her, his hand poised to knock on the door. He was wearing a thick blue coat and had the blue scarf Willow had knitted for him as a child tied loosely around his neck. The piece de resistance was the blue woolly hat that he'd pulled over his ears.

Willow began to giggle.

Xander grimaced. "I thought you didn't care about my looks!" he teased.

"Well usually you don't walk around with a badly knitted scarf and a woolly hat! But I still think you're incredibly cute!" She smiled genuinely, leaning up to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

"Cute huh?" he smiled.

"Yep, definitely cute."

"Are you going to class?" he asked dejectedly, noticing her book bag.

"Uh huh. Even though there is snow, there will still be learning. And don't you have the paper on the Inquisition to finish?"

"Well, Bob Marley helped me to finish my paper." He said seriously.

"Bob Marley?" Willow asked, not sure how Bob Marley fit in with the Spanish Inquisition.

"One of his CD's made a very useful bookmark in the textbook I was using, without it I wouldn't have been able to finish."

"Xander!" she tapped his arm gently for emphasis.

"You didn't know that a Bob Marley CD had such diverse use did you?"

"No, but I should have known you would find an original use for a CD. If you've finished your assignment, and you know I have classes, why are you here?"

"I thought I'd take the opportunity to spend a little time with the woman I love in the snow. We've never really had the opportunity before. It never snowed until Buffy arrived."

"Good point. I should have known you would come over. You never miss an opportunity for a little fun, especially since you've wanted to play in the snow since we were little." Willow happily recalling the image of warming up together in Xander's basement.

"Well who better to have fun in the snow with but my beautiful best friend?"

"I guess I know you too well."

"It's a good job you do, because if I knew myself I'd probably run the other way!"

"I think the quote you're referring to is 'know thyself? If I knew myself I'd run the other way'." She smiled, as she played with the tassels on his scarf.

"My Willow; so full of knowledge. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Something really good, because I waited for such a long time."

"But am I worth the wait?" he grinned, his head moving towards hers slowly.

"I think I'll wait to pass judgment, until . . ."

Their lips met, and their kiss was filled with passion, love and friendship. When it ended Willow smiled blissfully as she continued her sentence "I think, the kiss answered your question. You're definitely worth the wait."

"If I'm worth the wait, will you come and play in the snow with me?" he asked, his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes pleading with her.

"Ok, but on one condition."

"Condition?"

"We have to go back to your place to warm up."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Not quite sure where Willow was heading.

"I'll explain everything later." She giggled amused at Xander's confused expression.

* * *

><p>Willow's aim improved as she finally managed to hit Xander with a snowball. He flinched as the snowball hit him squarely on the chin.<p>

Willow grinned in triumph; it was about time her luck changed.

They'd been playing in the snow for most of the morning, making a whole family of snow people and snow angels. Now they were waging war against one another, and Xander was winning.

Willow shivered. She was beginning to feel cold. Her gloves were wet and her hands were numb.

"Are you cold?" Xander asked, noticing Willow shiver.

"Hmm, just a little." She replied, amused by the concern in his face.

"I think it's time we go and get warmed up," He said hopefully.

"Ok, but you don't have a fan heater." She teased.

"A fan heater?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything on the way back."

"Okay." He replied; still a little confused as to why they needed a fan heater.

Willow grasped his hand and they trudged through the snow towards his basement and warmth.

* * *

><p>Willow's hands had finally regained their feeling and she was beginning to warm up too. Her imagination hadn't been far off the mark. Snuggling up with Xander on his couch in the basement was much better than any other way of warming up.<p>

They had arrived at Xander's basement in time to watch a re-run of Sesame Street. They had both laughed at Big Bird and Oscar. Xander had particularly liked the scene with the Count.

When the program ended, Xander's face clouded over in thought.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked; concern evident in her voice.

"Hmm. Yes. You do know how much I love you don't you?" he asked, his brown eyes clouded with concern.

"Yes. Your eyes tell me every time I look at them," Willow said as she reassuringly rubbed her finger across his cheek.

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to laugh or get angry?"

"You know I'll try my best." She said genuinely, suddenly very worried as to what would be so important that he would need to check with her about her reaction.

He stood up nervously, leaving the comfort of her touch behind him. He could feel her eyes following his every move and that made him even more nervous. He'd been planning for weeks how best to ask her. The snow today made everything feel right. How often did it snow in California? It would make the day memorable in more than one way. But how could he be sure she'd say yes?

Willow watched carefully as he moved towards the counter. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, arguing with himself even. Without thinking, Willow stood up and went over to him, offering her comfort and reassurance.

Xander felt her hand touch his shoulder. He turned to look at her. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with more love than he thought he ever had a right too. He inhaled deeply, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small velvet box.

Willow's eyes followed his hand, and she glanced quickly from the box to his face. Her eyes showed that she was unsure what was happening.

"Willow, I want to ask you something," he started.

"You know you can ask me anything." She replied nervously.

Xander opened the box and turned it towards her.

Willow inhaled sharply as her eyes focused on the beautiful diamond ring that was encased in the box. Her eyes finally lifted from it and searched his eyes for the answer.

"I love you Willow, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've helped me to become who I am. You're the one who taught me everything about life, how to care, share and love. I know I can never live without you, you're a part of me, you have a part of my heart and it will be yours forever." He took time to breathe, and was shocked to see tears flowing freely from Willow's eyes.

"Willow, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper. It was the hardest question he'd ever asked. His breath caught as he waited for the most important answer of his life.

"Yes." Willow whispered her reply, shocked by Xander's honesty. She'd spent most of her life dreaming that one day Xander would ask her to marry him. She couldn't quite believe that he had. Her life was finally beginning to fall into place.

"Yes?" Xander asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes." Willow stated boldly. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you Xander." She threw her arms around his waist, burying her head against his chest.

When she pulled back, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank you." He stated simply.

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me the happiest person to ever walk the Earth."

"I don't think you can keep that title to yourself." She smiled.

Xander returned her smile. He gently grasped her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Sealing the promise that they made as children to love and protect each other. It had just taken them a little longer than they had expected to fulfill that promise.

As they kissed once more, Willow couldn't help but think snow on the Hellmouth always had a happy ending.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
